Celos
by pipe92
Summary: El término celos hace referencia a la emoción que experimenta una persona cuando siente amenazada su relación o vínculo hacia alguien. Generalmente dicha emoción esta representada por el miedo que siente esa persona de perder a alguien que considera de su pertenence y que pasa cuando no podemos ocultarlo de nuestra pareja o enamorado
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Serán 6 capítulos 3 de Gohan y 3 de Videl , celos solteros , como pareja y como matrimonio pero n** **o tendrán relación entre los capítulos**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Celos de Videl soltera

Que era aquel fuego que oprimía su pecho , que hacía que sus músculos se tensara y le provocaba una gran irritación , acaso podía ser celoso , ella Videl Satán sintiendo celos de Gohan , era algo inaudito para ella sentir algo como eso o al menos hace unos meses habría sido de esa manera , pero aún no se acostumbraba a no ser tan orgullosa como lo eran antes de conocer a Gohan , pero el solo hecho de ver a tanta chica rondando cerca del pelinegro , la ponía de malas aunque ambos solo fueran solo buenos amigos.

Pero todo había cambiado luego del incidente de Buu y no solo era algo de su padre que ahora estaba con el Buu gordo paseándose por toda su casa , también era Gohan que desde que todos regresaron a la vida era un chico diferente algo más seguro de si mismo y podría jurar que también más fornido y esa era la razón del porque de su molestia , todas las chicas de la preparatoria estaban interesadas en llamar su atención y para la pelinegra Gohan era demasiado amable para rechazarlas.

Suspiro con fastidio todos eso pensamientos era de una chica insegura y ella no era así , ella era una guerrera combatía el crimen de su ciudad sin temor , se enfrentaba a situaciones mucho más difíciles que esa , pero ahora no sabía qué hacer y eso era lo que más le molestaba era un terreno totalmente nuevo para ella y que jamás creyó que caminaría.

\- Ya terminaste de firmar autógrafos de tus admiradoras - Comenta Videl quien se encontraba en la azotea en la hora del almuerzo viendo entrar a Gohan.

\- ¿De que admiradoras hablas? - Cuestiona confundido el pelinegro acercándose un poco más.

\- Olvídalo ,¿que quieres? -

\- Pensé que almorzariamos juntos como simpre lo hacemos - Dice el pelinegro sacando de su bolsillo una cápsula que contenía su comida hecha por su madre.

\- Y yo que almorzarias con alguna de tus nuevas amigas , después de todo ahora tienes tantas -

\- Creo que no estás de buen humor y no se porque - el pelinegro comenzaba a notar cierto desagrado en la voz de su amiga.

\- Yo de mal humor no solo son cosas tuyas o tal vez quieres alguna de tus amigas que te sonría siempre - Menciona Videl usando un tono sarcástico que hasta el Semisaiyajin entendería.

\- No estoy muy seguro pero eso suena a sarcasmo - Apesar de que Gohan había vivió mucho tiempo en el campo Bulma le había enseñado varias cosas antes de entrada a la preparatoria entre ellas el sarcasmo.

\- Eres todo un genio , ya no me fastiedes más - Dice la ojiazul parándose de donde estaba para salir de la azotea.

Gohan se quedó parado rascándose la cabeza sin entender que era lo que le pasaba a Videl , no era que siempre la entendiera lo que a ella le pasaba , sino que ahora era un completo misterio para el , cuando estaban solos o con su familia parecía más amable y gentil , que a diferencia de cuando estaban en la escuela . Por otro lado la ojiazul simplemente quería estar sola para que su enojo disminuyera , necesitaba caminar para despejarse pero un afiche le llamó la atención donde se anunciaba la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Por lo general era Shamper quien hacia de Romeo los últimos años , pero lo que había logrado escuchar en los pasillos este año querían a un nuevo estudiante para interpretarlo , después la última y exagerada participación del rubio que cada vez se tomaba más protagonismo . Aunque para ella eso era irrelevante jamás le gustó participar en obras escolares y menos iba a tener deseos de entrar a ahora.

\- ¿Ya te enteraste lo que pasó con Shamper? está totalmente devastado - Dice Iresa acercándose a donde estaba su amiga para contarle la última noticia.

\- Si escuché algo en los pasillos - Menciona su amiga con algo de desinterés en su voz , después de todo su mente estaba en otro lado.

\- Además se dice que el próximo Romeo podría ser Gohan - Afirma la rubia sabiendo que aquel comentario si le iba interesar.

\- ¿Que acabas de decir? - Pregunta la justiciera adolescente desconcertada esperando haber escuchado mal la primera vez.

\- Que algunas chicas quieren nominar a Gohan para que esté sea Romeo , en lo personal me parece muy buena idea - Explica su amiga viendo como la muchacha fruncía el ceño y su cuerpo se tensaba.

\- Buena idea mis botas , es la idea más tonta que eh escuchado - Alega la chica elevando su voz demostrando aún más enojo.

\- Suenas celosa - Susurra Iresa sonriendo divertida viendo una faceta nunca antes vista.

\- ¿Celosa yo? , que imaginación tienes Iresa , celosa ja - Declara la hija del campeón del mundo con tono sarcástico tratando de ocultar lo que sentía.

\- Pues si pareces celosa , no creí que vería a la orgullosa Videl tan enamorada - Menciona la rubia con tono burlón riéndose de su mejor amiga.

\- Son solo tonterías tuya nada mas - La pelinegra comenzaba artarse de las constantes burlas de su amiga más aquel día.

Tras el término de clases Videl se fue directamente a su casa , para su fortuna habian ocurrió tantos robos importantes que la involucraran , aunque tener más tiempo libre no siempre significaba diversión también tenia tiempo para pensar y no siempre eran pensamientos agradable y aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo sentía demasiados celos y más aún ahora que existía la posibilidad de que Gohan sea el nuevo Romeo de la obra escolar . Pero también ella tenía orgullo como para andar llorando por los pasillos si eso sucedía.

Para Videl lo mejor que podía hacer era desconectarse de todo y dormir un poco para dejar de pensar en lo que ella creía que eran tontería , pero ni en sus propios sueños parecía que iba a poder estar tranquila , se encontraba en una especie de campo de flores con varios juegos infantiles , el lugar le parecía familiar pero no podía recordar en donde lo había visto y solo parecía que se encontraba ella y una pequeña niña con un vestido de color blanco que usaba unas trenzas , era definitivamente el segundo lugar más raro en el que había estado siendo el templo sagrado el primero.

\- Este lugar realmente no existe por si te lo preguntas , no al menos en el ahora - Menciona la pequeña mostrando una pequeña sonrisa la cual se columpiaba en un columpio de color rojo.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres? - Cuestiona Videl aún confundida en donde se encontraba pero más aún de quien era la niña al frente de ella.

\- Podría ser tu mente o tu conciencia o tu subconsciente , pero prefiero ser la mini Videl - Explica la pequeña niña presentándose ante Videl.

\- ¿Mini que? Que clase de lugar es este , acoso estoy soñando - Cuestiona aún desorientada por su paradero mirando para todas direcciones.

\- Pues claro adónde creías que estabas , estás aquí porque no quieres aceptar la verdad - Declara su subconsciente deteniendo el columpio para seguir hablando.

\- ¿Que verdad estás hablando? - Pregunta la justiciera de ciudad Satán quien se confundía más con cada respuesta que recibía.

\- De que no deseas aceptar tus sentimientos y que puedes perderlo - Para la mini Videl ya se estaba haciendo molesto tener que dar tanta explicación de lo mismo.

\- ¿Hablas de Gohan? - Inquiere Videl entendiendo a donde iba todo la conversación con su aparente subconsciente.

\- No de Shamper , claro que de Gohan , no puedes engañar a tu propia mente - Alega la niña golpeándose la cara con la mano por lo lento que estaba resultando.

\- Pero no puedo declararne sino se si el siente lo mismo que yo - Sostiene la ojiazul algo insegura de ir más allá en una relación con Gohan.

\- Nadie hablo de alguna declracion , lo único que debes hacer es ser Julieta en esa obra escolar - Informa la niña con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ser Julieta pero no soy la mejor actriz de la escuela y de seguro habrá mejores chicas ese día - Menciona agachando levemente su cabeza decepcionada de ella por no tener suficiente valor.

\- Para ser alguien que no acepta el amor por orgullo se vuelve muy débil en cosas simples , tu tu e Videl Satán nada es imposible - Dice mini Videl parándose del columpio para acercarse a ella por un momento.

Poco a poco el lugar de donde estaba comenzaba a desparecer y la pequeña niña se alejaba , hasta que despertó de golpe sin entender lo que había ocurrido , si todo era su imaginación o era real o tal vez una mezcla de ambas , pero algo era seguro lo que su versión Chibi tenía razón no podía dejar que alguna de aquellas chicas se volviera Julieta y haría lo mejor que sabía hacer como guerrera usar sus puños , tras ducharse y desayunar fue a la escuela rumbo a donde muchas chicas estaban aglomeradas esperando que fuera el lugar y hora correcta.

\- Aquí es donde se adiciona para la obra escolar - Pregunta Videl a la primera chica que vio entre el grupo

\- Si - Dice la joven castaña sorprendida de ver a la pelinegra participando en actividades de la escuela - ¿Tu también quieres ser Julieta?

\- No , yo seré Julieta y si alguna no quiere recibir una paliza que ni su dentista las reconocerá se irán ahora - Declara la ojiazul sonriendo mientras chica sus puños viendo la cara de miedo de las demás jóvenes


	2. Una novia encabronada

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Bueno como lo habia dicho el siguiente capitulo seria un poco mas cortos , tal vez el siguiente tambien lo sea o tal vez no**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : Una novia encabronada**

Estaba molesta , no es que fuera una chica celosa que no dejaba que su novio saliera con sus amigas o le hiciera una escena de celosa por nada , pero todo había comenzado un día martes , donde ella no había podido ir a una llamada de la policía por cuidar a su amiga la cual se había roto roto una pierna y por lo tanto Gohan había actuado solo salvando a un grupo de personas de un departamento que estaba en llamas. Lo había visto todo por televisión en un canal local que tranmisitia en vivo lo ocurrido.

Claro que aquello no le molestó , estaba orgullosa que su novio fuera un valiente heroe , como lo había sido antes de conocerlo , su molestia ocurrió después de que salvar a la última persona de aquel edificio, que resultó ser Ángela , su compañera de preparatoria , la cual agradeció ser rescatada con un beso , sino fuera que estaba en la casa de Iresa habría lanzado el televisor por la ventana y lanzado un fuerte grito de ira.

su amiga trato de tranquilizarla aunque nada lo podría hacer en ese momento , pero tras conversarlo con la rubia había podido calmar su enojo , después de todo se suponía que Gohan y el gran saiyaman eran personas diferentes . Para que la pelinegra se enfureciera más de lo debido , trato de no comentar nada de lo ocurrido con Gohan después de todo había sido bastante tonto molestarse por un beso sin importancia , pero supo cuando su novio le comento que recibiría la llamé de la cuidad por su heroísmo entregada por la misma Ángela que todo terminaría con algo que a ella no le gustaría nada.

\- ¿Que cosa fue la que dijiste? - Cuestiona Videl creyendo haber escuchado mal y no fuera lo que ella creía.

\- Que el alcalde me dará un reconocimiento por mi labor como héroe - Repite Gohan sin entender el sobresalto de su novia.

\- Espero que no sea Ángela quien te lo de - Dice La ojiazul frunciendo el ceño mirando fijamente a su novio el cual comienza incomodarse.

\- Eh y ¿que tiene de malo que sea ella quien me lo entregue? - Pregunta Gohan desconcertado de lo que ocurría a la muchacha.

\- Solo que si te besa otra vez te las verás conmigo - Advierte la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa provocando un escalofrío en su pareja sabiendo que no le gustaría saber - te aseguro que no será nada agradeble.

\- ¿Porque me iba a besar? - Cuestiona el Semisaiyajin acercándose a su novia tocando su cara para darle un beso - Vi yo solo te quiero besar a ti -

\- Lástima pero hoy no - Afirma Videl desviando su rostro para evitar algún contacto - y ya estás advertido estaré viendo tu celebración.

Gohan simplemente sonrió aveces le gustaba provocar a su novia con una u otra cosa , aún seguía siendo aquel volcán de ira como lo era cuando la conoció , aunque esta vez no había hecho nada para que eso sucediera , pero sabía que en esos momentos no podía hacer mucho para que su ánimo mejorar más que solo dejarla tranquila , después de todo no era la primera ni la última vez que tendrían una pelea. La hija de Mr Satán se encontraba nuevamente en la casa de su amiga , para ver la celebración de entrega de la llave de la ciudad, atreves del telévisor podía ver cómo el público se encontraba eufórico por la espera de ver al héroe enmarcado , su amiga solo esperaba que por el bien de ella y la integridad de su casa que nada malo pasará , de un momento a otro Gohan llegó al podio usando su traje siendo recibido por una gran ovación , el gran saiyaman se limitaba a saludar a su público , esperando que el alcalde y Ángela aparecieran en el escenario para comenzar con la entrega de la llave de la ciudad.

Iresa cerro sus puño con nerviosismo al ver lo que ocurría en la celebración , el público estaba pidiendo un beso entre el Gran saiyaman y Ángela , desde luego el pelinegro se negaba pero aquello no detenía la petición de los ciudadanos , la rubia sabía que algo malo iba a pasar si las cosas seguían su cuerpo , intento cambiar de canal pero la ojiazul se lo había arrebatado el control remoto de un momento a otro.

El público seguía gritando esperando un beso entre el héroe justiciero y la última muchacha rescstada que se había convertido en el símbolo de aquel siniestro , Angela sonrió y tomo la iniciativa tomando el rostro de Gohan para besarlo tomándolo por sorpresa , causando una gran euforia por parte de los asistentes al evento .Un poderoso grito de ira se escuchó en la casa de Iresa , la rubia se sorprendió por la reacción de su amiga , la cual tomo el televisor para luego lanzarlo por la ventana siendo destruido en mil pedazos, mientras su mejor amiga sale corriendo desesperada al ver como el aparato electrónico salía disparado para su ventana.

\- ¡Videl aún no habiamos terminado de pagar ese televisor!- Grita desesperada la rubia por lo que sus padre dirian cuando se enteren de lo que le habia pasado.

\- Ya verá Gohan cuando regrese a casa , Ángela ya está muerta solo que nadie le avisado - Menciona Videl haciendo tronar sus dedos planeando la mejor manera de hacer pagar a la castaña.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Salió un poco más largo ahora vendrá tres capítulos centrados en Gohan al igual que ahora serán de soltero , novios y casados aunque puede ser que me tarde un poco más por la personalidad de Gohan**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 : una esposa celosa**

La pelinegra dio un suspiro al despertar , era un viernes en la mañana , la gran mansión estaba casi vacía desde que Pan se había mudado a la universidad de la capital del oeste y Gohan estaba trabajando como profesor en una universidad privada en ciudad Satán ,tenía las mañanas para ella sola , se sentía orgullosa de los logros de ambos.

Después de todo ambos habían llegado bastante lejos en sus vidas , aunque ¿Qué era de ella? Se había convertido en una ama de casa que ya tenía 40 años , la Semana pasada había encontrado su primera cana , juraría que Bulma se teñia el cabello , porque ella parecía que este nunca tuviera ningún cambio, claro que tenía bastante arrugas por el paso del tiempo , pero su cabello se mantenía en un buen estado.

No era que aquello fuera de real preocupación para ella , el problema era que las alumnas de Gohan eran unas jovencitas , en más de una ocasión las había visto cuando iba a dejarle algo de comer a su esposo , el tiempo había pasado en ella su cara ya no era la misma de años atrás . Más no en Gohan que aún se mantenía bastante joven para tener su misma edad.

Al principio creía que podía ser una crisis de edad , de las cuales nunca creyó en sus tiempos de juventud , pero la realidad era más simple.. eran celos más de una de las estudiantes de su esposo , la cual era evidente que le coqueteaba , lo podía ver en su mirada y en su sonrisa , no quería mencionarselo a su marido , pero sabía lo que pasaba más aún cuando escucho que está vendría en la tarde para tener clases particulares.

Intento mantenerse serena ante aquella revelación , una chiquilla no le iba a sacar de sus casillas , no lo habían hecho antes y no lo habían hacer ahora , que se había convertido en toda una mujer , salió de la cama para desayunar y comenzar hacer el aseo en su casa , debía darle una buena impresión aquella puberta , tras limpiar y haber preparado la cena estaba lista para comenzar arreglarse de mejor manera, pero el timbre de la casa evitó que eso pasará .

\- Hola Videl - Saluda Haruka una jovencita de cabello rojizo rizado un poco más alta que ella tal vez uno o dos centímetros de diferencia.

\- Señora Videl para ti muchacha - Corrige la ojiazul mirando de arriba a abajo a su invitada observando que su falda estaba excesivamente corta.

\- Lo de señora no lo dudo le queda - Menciona pelirroja dando una leve sonrisa de arrogancia - ¿está Gohan?

\- ¿Que cosa dijiste? - Cuestiona Videl comenzando a molestarse por la actitud tan atravida de la chica.

\- Nada . Solo si Gohan llegó el me citó a esta hora - Comenta la adolescente aún manteniendo su sonrisa de cinismo.

\- El "profesor Gohan" aún no llega - Responde la pelinegra haciendo énfasis en lo de profesor - pero puedes esperarlo en la sala , estoy segura que llegara.

\- " _deberias secuestrarla nadie se enterará , le diremos que la pobre muchacha nunca llegó " Decia la voz de una niña en su cabeza_

\- ¡No voy a secuestrar a nadie! - vocifera la esposa de Gohan tratando de callar la voz de su cabeza llamando la atención de Haruka.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunta desconcertada por la extraña actitud de la mujer.

\- Nada solo hablaba en voz alta , ya te dije que esperes en la sala - Dice la ojiazul tratando de mantenerse centrada señalándole la sala.

 _\- " Golpeala , Dende no creo que este mirando a esta hora , será un pequeño accidente casero " Nuevamente su subconsciente le hablaba suguiriendole sacar del camino a su competencia._

La mujer simplemente sacudió su cabeza , aún podía escuchar lo que su subconsciente le decia y aunque aquello sonará tentador en cierta medida , no era algo apropiado más para una mujer como ella , que había dejado su lado violento hace muchos años , pero aquella niña comenzaba alterarla como nadie lo había hecho y días como ellos hacia florecer su antiguo carácter deseo golpesrla como lo hacía con los ladrones de ciudad Satán.

Sin más que hacer Videl continúo con lo que iba hacer antes de que Haruka llegará , arreglarse un poco apesar de que está ya la había visto cuando llegó , pero tampoco quería dejar a la muchacha sola en su casa , después de 20 minutos en su habitación finalmente había terminado de vestirse , cuando el sonido del timbre la alerto de que alguien había llegado , Videl bajo a ver quién era , mirando de reojo donde se encontraba su invitada , al abrir se encontró con su esposo que finalmente había llegado , Gohan pudo ver que el semblante de su esposa era más duro diferente al habitual sabía que algo no andaba bien .

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunta Gohan viendo la cara de su esposa que no reflejaba nada bueno.

\- Nada, ¿cuánto tiempo más se quedará esa chica? - Cuestiona su esposa cruzándose de brazos

\- Bueno no se cuanto tiempo , querido ayudarla lo más que pueda - Dice el pelinegro lo más sereno posible sin entender el motivo de la molestia de su esposa.

\- No necesitas ayudarla, si esa chica no se esforzó durante el semestre no tienes porqué hacerlo ahora - Declara su posición la ojiazul rechazando la idea de ayudar a la adolescente.

\- Si pero imagina si Pan estuviera en su posición , no crees que se merecería una oportunidad - Manifiesta Gohan su punto de vista con respecto a ser más flexible con quien lo necesite.

\- Pero ella no es Pan -

\- Lo se , solo quiero hacer la diferencia no ser como los demás profesores, está niña me a pedido ayuda porque no ayudarla - Dice el Semisaiyajin poniendo una mano en su hombro mostrando que sus intenciones eran nobles.

\- Aveces eres demasiado amable - Susurra la hija de Mr Satán alejándose de su marido.

Videl simplemente se limitó a verlos a distancia y en ocaciones llevar jugó o algun aperitivo , no porque que no fuera de su agrado iba hacer una mala anfitriona , además de que era una escusa perfecta para mantenerse cerca y aún así Haruka se mantenía coqueta y siempre riendo frente a Gohan , el cual parecía no entender el mensaje , bueno después de todo nunca entendió cuando una chica le hacía aquellas insinuaciones en la preparatoria.

Pero aún así era hombre y la muchacha sabía muy bien cómo usar sus atributos a su favor , moviendo sus piernas y desabrochando su camisa para que sus senos se notarán un poco más . La pelinegra comenzaba a desesperarse por la forma tan descarada de coquetearle a su esposo , era ahora en que ella hiciera algo , pero tampoco quería hacer alguna escena , de seguro Haruka usaría eso en su contra , debía idear una mejor forma de hacerle saber su molestia sin perjudicarle y que fuera lo más sutil posible.

Hasta que una idea fugaz cruzó por la cabeza de la ojiazul , sonriendo por lo que se le había ideado , acercándose al umbral de la entrada del salón , para hacerle señas a su esposo para que lo siguiera .El hijo de Goku no entendía que era lo que su mujer quería pero tampoco podía negarse a seguir si lo estaba llamando , tras disculparse con su alumna comenzó a seguir a su esposa por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación.

La curiosidad invadió Haruka , había visto como Videl hacia señas a Gohan y por la expresion en su cara indicaba que no era común que hiciera eso , estaba segura que algo tramaba y solo seguirlo iba a saber que era , sin que ambos se dieran cuenta de que los seguía o al menos eso pensaba , llegó al piso donde estaba su cuerto , viendo como la pelinegra lo tomaba del brazo para entrar por un momento , sorprendiendo a la jovencita por tal acción , estaba por retirarse cuando la puerta se abrir saliendo su profesor quedando sorprendida al verlo .

\- ¿Que fue eso? - Pregunta desconcertado el pelinegro quien tenía el cabello revuelto aún más de lo que ya estaba y con una marca en su cuello.

\- Asegurate de que tu alumna vea claramente esa marca en tu cuello - Dice Videl con voz sugestiva guiñándole un ojo.


End file.
